


Just A Moment

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY gets a night off, referenced Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: Yang and Blake look for privacy in Atlas, but bigger issues only allow them a fleeting moment.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Just A Moment

Blake had stopped paying attention to Marrow’s story three sentences in. Something was wrong with Yang or rather something had been wrong with Yang since that day by the waterfall. And Blake hadn’t been able to find a single private moment to talk to Yang since coming to Atlas. Sharing a room with Weiss and Ruby was something she had missed, but as they travelled from Haven to Atlas, privacy had been at a minimum. Weiss had also been on edge since they got to Atlas.

“She’s not out to her family,” Ruby had confided to Blake while they were waiting at the hair salon. “And I can’t blame her. From what she’s told me her parents are both terrible people, Whitley would find a way to use it against her and she doesn’t want to give Winter one more thing to worry about.”

“I can’t imagine,” Blake’s newly short hair tickled her cheeks as she shook her head. Her parents had bought a cake the day she came out to them. Maybe it was overkill, but it had made her feel much safer.

“Dad just told Yang and I he’d love us and whom ever we loved, no matter what. I just want to help her, but she won’t even hold my hand or pair up with me in training. I just want to get the relic and go anywhere else, but it looks like we might be stuck here for awhile,” Ruby sighed.

So Blake sat picking at her dinner, letting Marrow’s voice wash over her, until she felt something tap her foot twice. She froze. It had been a long time since she had gotten that signal. Yang was sitting next to Marrow, but she was talking to Elm. She had to be imagining it, but the taps came again and Yang tossed that look over her shoulder. And Blake knew.

“Shall we continue at breakfast?” Blake didn’t even wait to hear Marrow’s reply as she took her plate to the dish room and practically ran back to their dorm room.

She was stripping out of her shirt when Yang entered the room with quick steps and pressed her against the wall with a kiss. They were fumbling Yang out of her clothing when the door opened again.

“Yang! Blake! Seriously?” Weiss threw her hands up in frustration.

“What?!” Yang was slowly working herself into a rage. “Weiss, Blake and I haven’t been able to have five minutes alone since we got here. We went through hell at that waterfall and we’re under constant surveillance here. What gives you any right to be upset with us?”

“Yang,” Blake’s voice was soft in Yang’s ear, “let me.”

Yang pulled away from Blake to face the wall in a huff. Blake continued, “Weiss, we are all under a substantial amount of stress here. On top of being real Huntresses, we’re in a place that isn’t particularly kind to any of us. Ruby told me about your difficulties with you family.”

Weiss turned around to Ruby, who had sunk into her desk chair, but Blake stopped her, “Don’t be angry with her. She had to tell someone. And I think the bigger issue is that she couldn’t talk about it with you. We’re your team Weiss. Let us help you.”

Weiss slumped onto her bed dejectedly and buried her face in her hands. “I just don’t know what to do… I’m finally a Huntress, but I’m back in a place I smuggled myself out of last time. I have people in my life that love me, but being here is just too much. And I’m taking it out on you guys and I know what I’m doing is wrong the second I do it. I just can’t...”

Weiss began to cry and Ruby moved over to sit on the bed with her. “I’m so sorry Ruby.”

“Old habits are hard to break,” Yang had moved off the wall and wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist. “I should know. The last thing we want is for you to get hurt Weiss. But we can’t help with what we don’t know.”

“Or we do know, but we’re trusting you to take the lead,” Winter was leaning in the doorway. “I realized it when I visited you at Beacon and I saw you and Ruby together,” She went to place a hand on Weiss’s shoulder, “Weiss, I’m happy for you and your secret is safe with me. But you need a break. The riots and Father shutting down the company are wearing on you more than you want anyone to know. So I’ve told Ironwood to give all of you tomorrow night off. Go and relax.”

Ruby brightened up as Winter left the room, “Let’s go somewhere fun tomorrow night!”

“I don’t know. I don’t really want to go anywhere, but you should go hang out with Penny. I know you’ve missed her.”

Blake’s heart sank as she watched Ruby’s face fall. One night off wasn’t going to fix whatever was going on between the two of them, but she hoped it would make some difference for her and Yang.

The car ride to the club didn’t help Blake feel hopeful about her evening. She knew that Yang had promised to party with them during the Vytal Festival, but she had just wanted some private time to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. As if sensing her stress, Yang squeezed her hand twice and suddenly Blake felt flushed and hot.

The club was an assault to her senses. Blake flattened her cat ears to her head to try and block out some of the sound. Yang kept a firm hand on her waist and directed her to the corner table Neon had reserved for them. Neon ordered a round of drinks for the table and once they had finished, FNKI headed out onto the dance floor.

Yang kissed the back of Blake’s hand, “C’mon, we have to dance for a little bit. Besides you were so cute when you were practicing earlier.

She led Blake onto the dance floor, but this was not the dancing she had tried to master earlier. Yang’s hands were firmly holding her hips and Blake wrapped her arms around Yang. The kiss was more passionate than Blake was expecting and she clung to Yang to keep from losing her balance. Pulling away to breathe, she saw the desirous fire burning in Yang’s eyes and the noise of the club became barely audible.

“Tell me what you want my Pet,” Yang’s voice was husky in her ear.

“I want you My Lady. Please, I need you.”

Yang’s desire surged at the sound of Blake’s pleading and she began to steer Blake towards the side door. The heaters of Atlas couldn’t take all of the chill out of the air in the biergarten, but it meant that the drinkers and smokers were staying inside. She settled herself onto the bench of one of the picnic tables and pulled Blake into her lap without breaking the kiss. Blake unbuckled and shrugged off her coat as Yang began to unzip her catsuit.

“Do you know how hard it is to watch you all day in something so form fitting?” Yang growled.

“I have to watch you all day so I think its fair,” Blake hung her coat off her shoulders to give them a little privacy and wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist.

Yang groaned as Blake’s breasts were slowly uncovered. “These are what I need,” she pulled down the cup of Blake’s bra. Blake shivered and then gasped as her nipple went from cold air to Yang’s mouth. Blake’s hands had worked under Yang’s clothes and were fondling her breasts.

Yang’s hands were still slowly slipping down Blake’s clothes. Blake rolled her hips and Yang found herself with two handfuls of Blake’s ass to squeeze. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s head and buried her face in her hair to muffle her moan. Yang’s fingers were creeping ever closer…

When both of their scrolls started blaring and the air crackled as the speakers started screaming their warning. Blake saw Yang’s eyes flash red for a second.

“Goddamnit! All I fucking want is one night to be with you and talk to you, but I can’t even get that!” Yang sagged into Blake’s arms.

“Just a moment,” Blake tilted Yang’s chin up to kiss her, “I’m here right now. We’ll have time to talk, we’ll have time to make love, but now we need to go to work.” She started to pull her clothes up.

“How can you be calm right now?”

“I’m not. I’m absolutely furious,” Blake softened at Yang’s stunned look. “Yang, the only thing I want is to be with you. But we aren’t in a place where we can stop being Huntresses without drawing too much attention to ourselves.”

“You’re worried about Weiss and Ruby too.”

“I am. They have a lot more to lose than we do now and I don’t want to make it harder for them.”

Yang stood and wrapped her arms around Blake, “I love your compassion and I’m sorry I can be so selfish sometimes.”

Blake kissed Yang’s cheek, “Be selfish. It reminds me that its ok to ask for what I want.”

“I’m lucky you’re mine.”

Blake smiled as she pulled away, _“_ _No Yang, I’d be lost without you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like V7 gave us much to work with, but I wanted a palate cleanser in between writing AUs. So I don't think its fantastic, but I'm happy I wrote it. Also happy to trade a story for art of whatever you think Neon Katt wears clubbing.


End file.
